The present invention relates to the placement of oxygen masks in oxygen containers, for example, in the ceiling area of an aircraft in the supply channel area or as an integrated single application. In particular, the present invention relates to a cover assembly for mask containers for arrangement in a standard supply channel of an aircraft, a mask container for an oxygen system of an aircraft, as well as an aircraft including a corresponding cover assembly.
FIG. 4 shows a typical plan view of a ceiling region of an aircraft, including a mask container of an oxygen assembly, as it is arranged today in aircraft.
As can be seen from FIG. 4, the mask container or holder 40 has an individual cover or lid 42, which by means of a hinge is mounted on the ceiling structure of the aircraft or on the structure of the mask container. A pivot axis of the hinge 44 is substantially perpendicular to a longitudinal axis 10 of the aircraft.
FIG. 5 shows a side view of this assembly, whereby the oxygen system in FIG. 5 is activated, that is, the cover or lid 42 is opened and the oxygen masks 26, which are connected via tubes 24 with an oxygen source, are dropped out of the mask container 40. Since supply channels, in which the mask containers are arranged, typically have a width of 40 cm in the ceiling region 20 of the aircraft, with essentially vertically, downward falling oxygen masks, merely a grasping region of approximately 40 cm is ensured. Therefore, the oxygen masks 26 essentially can be seized directly only over the center seat, when for example, the supply channel is arranged over a center seat of a three-seat row that is transverse to the flying direction of the aircraft.
According to JAR requirements, it is necessary that no sign, for example, a “Fasten Seat Belt” sign or a “No Smoking” sign, is covered also with opened covers 42 or an additionally sufficient redundant number of signs are to be mounted within the cabin. Typically, such signs 42 (FIG. 4) are integrated essentially centrally in the supply channels or are arranged (for example, in the ceiling region 20) in front of and/or behind the covers 42 of the mask container 40 over the supply channel. In order to ensure that the corresponding signs are visible from each seat, it is therefore necessary to provide further (redundant) signs at other locations in the ceiling region or some other place in the aircraft.
Providing a large number of redundant signs with non-activated oxygen systems means an increased expenditure of weight based on the cabling and physical signs.